Jet (2014 Game)
Jet is A Spin-Off game which is a First person shooter for the Playstation 4 and X-Box One whch features Jet , the game has a Darker tone than other Games with a Dark Story Line. Notice This Page is Under Construction is is not yet finsihed Main Game The Game is First Person Shooter unlike most games, so there are no Puzzle Levels in the Game. If you are not in the Middle of an Ambush you will experience the Ocasionall Enemy, Ocasionall will slowy creep to common as you pass through the Levels Characters *Jet- Jet is getting hunted down for a reason that will be revealed. *ThreeDee- ThreeDee got abandon at a young age, He suffers Insomia (For a reason that will be revealed) *SlenDee- SlenDee was in a plane crash 50 years ago, where he lost his Sister and Wife. The crash transformed him into a Faceless "Monster" as he says. Enemies First Class Right Now there is only one First Class enemy- which is the 1st and 8th Boss *Big Kam - The Primary Antagonist of the Game, He is a Gorilla Like monkey who wears a Mafia like suit Second Class These Ememies are play the Role of the Game's Bosses *Blue the Rabbit - A Skinny Monkey who wears Blue. 3rd Boss *Yellow the Armourdillo - A strong Gorilla like Monkey who wears Yellow. 4th Boss *Pink the She-Wolf - A Female monkey, who is slim and wears Pink. 5th Boss *Green the Lucky - an Irish themed Monkey who is Super Skilled and Perfect timing who wears Green. 6th Boss *Red the Lion - Big Kam's second hand Man wh owears red. 7th Boss *B-Jet & T-Rex Skeleton - Jet's Vairient plays a major role in this game 2nd Boss. Third Class These Ememies are just Normal Ememies *Gunmen- These Common Ememies are just normal Mafia ememies who all wear black *Skeletons- These Enemies only appear in Level 2, they belong to B-Jet Storyline World 1 Monkey Island Cut Scene 1 The Leader of the Monkey Mafia, Big Kam sends his Gang and Minions to hunt down and Kill Jet, Jet is unsuspecting and in a tropical resort in Monkey Island. While Jet gets a Drink from a cooler. Kam and His gang shoot down all windows in Jet's Hotel Room. Jet jumps for cover and hides behind the counter and then grabs a Pistol and runs out of the Hotel Room and Into the Hallway Ingame Events *The Level Starts in the Hallway of the Hotel *First Encounter with Enemies in Lobby *Jet gets outside and is Ambushed again. *No in Game events for a 2 Minutes of Gameplay through the Hills *Jet enters Jungle *2 More minutes of Gameplay in Jungle *Jet is Back on the Hills *2 More Minutes of Gameplay throughout the Hills *Abush near Sacred Shrine *Jet Enters Sacred Shrine *5 Minutes of Gameplay in Shrine *Two Abushes within those Five Minutes *Jet Exits Shrine *He Confronts Big Kam *After Three Minutes of Fighting He loses to Kam Cut Scene 2 Kam teases Jet, saying "I too strong, you failed." Jet replies "At least I have courage, I will beet you." Kam says "I don't think so." A helicopter with Kam's Minions comes to pick Kam up. Kam gets in and leaves Jet for dead. after afew seconds of laying on the ground, Jet gets up and and Picks up a stick to limp on. World 2 Pixel Arcade Cut Scene 3 ThreeDee a Monkey who wears a blue and red leather jacket and jeans and most importantly his 3D glasses. ThreeDee is at the Grand Arcade of Monkitropolis. ThreeDee is just about to beet his High score when there is an Explosion at the other side of the room. All games are shut off. As people are evacuating, ThreeDee sees what is the promblem. a T-Rex Skeleton is attacking, ThreeDee takes a closer look at it, on the beast is B-Jet. Ingame Events *ThreeDee starts off by hides behind machines to avoid B-Jet's detection (Due to being unarmed). *this goes on for a Minutes worth of Gameplay. *ThreeDee goes up to Level two of the Arcade, which is riddled with Skeletons. *After two minutes of hiding from Enemies ThreeDee finds the Original Monkey Ball machine, which he finds under it, a Shotgun. *ThreeDee gets Abushed by Skeletons. *After two minutes of normal gameplay, Jet heads up to Level 3 of the Arcade. *ThreeDee gets ambushed by Skeletons again *Two more minutes of normal gameplay. *ThreeDee enters Lazer Tag maze *Three Minutes of game play *ThreeDee is ambushed *ThreeDeeenters the upstairs part of the Maze *Two more minutes of gameplay *ThreeDee encounters B-Jet and the T-Rex Skeleton in a big room in the Lazer tag Maze *After Five-Ten Minutes of Fighting ThreeDee deafets the T-Rex Skeleton and B-Jet Cut Scene 4 The T-Rex Skeleton falls to peices and B-Jet falls down to the ground. ThreeDee runs up to B-Jet and kicks him in the side of the head which knocks him out. Later B-Jet is arested. The Police tell ThreeDee to "Freeze, your under arrest." ThreeDee makes a getaway, gets out of the arcade, then reaching the streets of Monkitropolis, it is currently night. Later ThreeDee is driving down the highway, trying to pass the border as soon as possible, but then his car breaks down. He goes to a house slightly in the distance. In the house he sees SlenDee standing at the edge of a cliff. SlenDee notices ThreeDee and asks him why he is here, ThreeDee replies with escaping this state, falsly acused of crime. SlenDee accepts that and nods. They then both notice a limping fugre at the bottom of the cliff, it was Jet World 3 Trident Tunnels After hours walking Jet finds himself in some that looks like Atlantis. Sudenly a monkey which turns out to be blua the rabbit zips past Jet and seals the entrance with boulders. Jet gets out a pistol and tries to shoot at the moving target but the target is too fast. Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:First Person Shooters Category:Poseidon133's Fan Games